de la pesadilla al infierno
by mesias619
Summary: Por parte de un grupo, era una pesadilla de la cual querian salir a toda costa. Pero por parte de dos personas, era un infierno de la cual no hay escapatoria. TMNT and TWD GAME Crossover
1. prologo

simplemente no lo podian creer, por mas que trataban de asimilar lo sucedido les era imposible. Nueva York, su hogar, dejo de serlo en cuanto los krangs aparecieron por montones en cada esquina transformando a todo ser humano en sus versiones de semi-krangs, por si no fuera suficiente su hermano leonardo quedo en coma tras el ataque de destructor y como cereza en el pastel, el mismo destructor lanzo a splinter por aquel remolino. Era demasiado

Sin embargo, ellos tenian la esperanza de que todo volveria a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe claro

Pero para su desgracia el tiempo no aposto a su favor, por alguna extraña razon el mutageno especial que transformo a los humanos sufrio un cambio en cuanto fue expuesta a la admosfera de la tierra, la transformacion de semi-krangs duro un par de meses antes de que las personas volvieran a la normalidad, aunque no todos corrieron con la misma suerte. La mayoria de las personas no lo soportaron desde un principio dando origen a krangs puros temporales, para luego materializar la pesadilla de la poblacion mundial

Los zombies/caminantes

Habia pasado un año desde que los chicos abandonaron 'la gran manzana' para tratar de sobrevivir en un mundo repleto de criaturas sin alma con solo un proposito en su existencia, alimentarse

Un mes despues de que comenzara todo, Leonardo habia despertado de su letargo solo para darse cuenta que el mundo que alguna vez existio y que protegio con uñas y dientes dejo de existir para dar paso al infierno en la tierra, se volvio mas serio y cada vez que dava una orden, lo decia con tal firmeza que cualquier persona lo confundiria con un dictador. Para fortuna de ellos, seguia siendo el leo de siempre, incapaz de abandonar a su hermanos y amigos sea la situacion que sea

Rafael seguia siendo el mismo, siempre tratando de 'patear' algo, sin embargo el unico proposito en esa actualidad era encontrar a destructor y matarlo de la forma mas horrenda posible por lo que le hizo a splinter, aunque nunca lo han encontrado y hasta la fecha no lo ha dicho a sus hermanos

Con donnie los cambios no fueron tantos, pero aun asi eran notorios, desde lo ocurrido se consentro aun mas de lo que ya estaba con sus experimentos tratando de buscar alguna cura para aquel nuevo virus que amenazaba su existencia y la de los que quedaban en ese putrido planeta, a pesar de estar en esas sircunstancias no perdia ninguna oportunidad para estar con la unica razon que le quedaba (ademas de sus hermanos) para subsistir, April O' Neil

En Mikey las cosas fueron radicales, de ser un alegre, divertido, acrobatico e imperactivo ninja se volvio en un frio, estrategico y experimentado sobreviviente. En resumen, el gran genio de las bromas, el doctor bromastein habia muerto

Casey solamente habia madurado un poco con respecto a no abandonar a nadie, pero por mas ridiculo que suene, el seguia compitiendo por la atencion de la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo que el de morado, aprovechar los momentos perfectos para acercarsele

Por parte de la pelirroja las cosas iban peor para ella, fue la tercera vez que perdio a su padre por culpa del krang, y por la situacion comenzo a creer que esta vez su padre nunca volveria a estar a su lado, dejando a un lado esa sonrisa radiante que la adornaba la mayor parte del tiempo por un deprimente rostro lleno de tristeza y melancolia, aunque para no preocupar a los chicos uso una mascara (no literalmente) la cual expresaba tolerancia ante los hechos y confianza en si misma, de no ser por las atenciones sobretodo de donnie y casey lo mas probable es que ella hubiera extinguido su propia vida

Era increible pensar que la creacion de donatello la cual fue un robot del tamaño de un edificio de su sector no aguanto mucho tiempo, en cambio la casa rodante que consiguio casey (por no decir que se lo robo) los salvo en mas de una ocacion de las hordaz de zombies, aunque cada uno de ellos temian de que en cualquier momento dejara de funcionar ya que de ser asi, las cosas se complicarian aun mas

Toda esperanza de sobrevivir a la pesadilla dejo de existir por unos momentos cuando el tanque de combustible se vació por completo en medio de la nada, casi cercas de la frontera con canadá, con solo pocos suministros y sin ningun camino que seguir era mas que claro que no aguantarian mucho tiempo

Sin embargo, esas mksmas esperanzas se renovaron al escuchar una transmicion de radio de la cual no estaban al tanto, segun la mujer que hablaba por el microfono existia un lugar libre de aquellas cosas, con comida, agua, refugio, medicinas, todo lo necesario.

Esa transmicion fue como canto de los mismisimos angeles para aquel grupo de sobrevivientes, despues de haberla escuchado no hubo replicas ni queja alguna, simplemente tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el trayecto al lugar que los mantendria a salvo, al lugar que los mantendrian con vida, al luvar donde por fin podrian descanzar en paz

Emprendieron el trayecto a Wellington


	2. wellington

**advertencia, contiene spoilers a mas no poder**

En alguna parte de canadá

Cuando se trata de una situación asi, es solo cuestion de tiempo para que las personas pierdan el control de si mismos y por producto de la desesperacion lleguen a cometer errores que pueden marcar una gran diferencia entre vivir o morir, en esta ocacion no fue la excepcion puesto que es ese momento una mujer murio por mentir

"Oh mierda" un sujeto de aproximadamente 50 años o mas, de cabello canoso, barba abundante, con un ojo lastimado y una gorra verde usada se dejo recostar en el frio suelo que le brindava en ese momento aquel lugar, se encontraba bastante exausto debido a la riña que tuvo con aquella mujer, la cual por las pocas palabras dio a entender que cometio el peor de los crimenes, acabar con la vida de un infante

Lentamente una niña de 12 comenzo a avanzar a su direccion con pasos temblorosos debido a dos razones, la primera era debido a las bajas temperaturas del lugar, y la segunda por presenciar tal acto por parte de su amigo "No tenias por que matarla, kenny"

El nombrado solo bajo la mirada, signo de la vergüenza que recorria todo su ser tras cometer tal acto. De haberse calmado un poco desde un principio y pensarselo bien, las cosas seguramente no hubieran terminado de esa manera

"Lo se... yo... es que... despues de lo que hizo ella, lo que le hizo a... alvin"

La pequeña lo miraba con temor, puesto que a pesar de que kenny era bien conocido por su mal caracter, jamas en su vida habia visto esa otra cara de ira, rabia y desprecio

Justo cuando pensaron que todo habia terminado, cuando toda espera se habia esfumado, unos sonidos agudos provenientes de un auto les llamaron la atencion puesto esos sonidos no eran mas que los lloriques de una criatura indefensa, los lloriqueos de un bebé

"¿que esperas? ¡ve!" La niña sin reclamar corrio en direccion al vehiculo de donde provenian aquellos sollozos, una vez encontrado su sorpresa fue mas de lo esperado

"Oh por dios, Oh por dios" en los lugares traseros del auto se encontraba el bebé que hace tan solo instantes lo habian dado por muerto. Alvin junior, cuyo nombre le fue puesto en honor a su padre Alvin a pesar de llevar la sangre de otra persona

"Damelo por favor, damelo" kenny llego al lugar con sumo esfuerzo deseando que su cerebro no le estubiera haciendo una mala jugada, la pequeña le otorgo el derecho de poder cargarlo y el no solo lo cargo, tambien froto su cara con la del pequeño "gracias a dios"

"Pense que lo habia perdido" realmente la niña estaba shockeada

"Yo tambien lo pense, por eso estaba furioso. Ella nunca quiso al niño desde un principio, lo dejo claro"

"Pero... crei que Jane..."

"Estaba loca clem, era solo una persona trastornada que solo se preocupaba de si misma" en cuanto noto que Alvi comenzaria a llorar se lo entrego a clementine no sin antes tratar de arrullarlo para que se calmara "Escucha, yo tampoco queria que esto pasara, Ella dijo que habia matado a Alvi. Clem, y ella hubiera detenido todo esto si nos hubiera dicho que estaba bien, ella queria una pelea. Yo nunca, nunca querria que algo malo les pasara, los estaba protegiendo. Me crees ¿verdad?"

Aquella pregunta le era dificil de contestar, despues de ver aquella escena por parte de Kenny y Jane no estaba segura de que contestar, pero luego recordo los momentos que pasaron cuando toda esta pesadilla empezo, el siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento a pesar de haber perdido a su esposa e hijo, se sacrifico para que el grupo en el que se encontraba lograra escapar, y desde que lo volvio a ver en aquella cabaña seguia protegiendola aun a costa de lo que los demas decian

"Te... te creo"

Aquella respuesta fue mas que suficiente para el ex-marinero

"Gracias... clementine" como agradecimiento, kenny se inco para estar a la altura de ella y poder asi, darle un abrazo "ok sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui" a pesar de no tener provision alguna, los dos partieron en busca de 'la tierra prometida'

9 dias despues

Clementine obsevaba fijamente lo que podria ser humo ya que debido a la emocion de encontrar wellington podria provocarles alusinaciones tanto a ella como a Kenny, voltio a atras para ver a kenny sosteniendo al pequeño

"¿quieres que lo sostenga?" Pregunto ella ya que caminaron un gran tramo ese dia

"No, sigue aun tranquilo, estamos bien" vislumbro aquella colina que los separaba de la señal de humo y penso una cosa ¿por que no tener algo de diversion aun que sea solo unos instantes? "Ven, te reto a una carrera a la sima de la colina" sin darle tiempo para preparase, kenny salio corriendo con una alegria que no se habia notado en el desde hace mucho tiempo

"Oye" no era de esperarse de que clem se quejara por haber tomado la delantera sin alistarse ella

"Jajaja vamos alvi, solo falta poco" le decia al pequeño bebé como si el tambien estubiera en esa carrera, una vez que kenny llego a la cima se detuvo en seco

"Tramposo" no sin antes resivir un comentario divertido de su pequeña amiga, la cual no le presto atencion

"Santo cielo" kenny no lo podia creer "ese... ese debe ser" pero a veces la realidad puede ser generosa "yo... jejeje"

"Ya era hora" en si, el comentario de clementine tenia algo de razon, caminar 9 dias no era sencillo

"¿y me lo dices a mi?" los dos no esperaron mas y a paso rapido fueron acercandose a la entrada "lo logramos clem, por fin llegamos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos, por fin dormiremos en paz" el gusto tan rapido como llego, se fue gracias a un disparo que dio en el suelo, pero en frente de los dos

"No den un paso mas" les ordeno una voz por el altoparlante

"No te muevas clem, has lo que ella te diga. Levanta las manos" kenny sintio miedo en ese momento, un paso en falso y perderian hasta la vida

"Tiren sus armas" ordeno de nuevo aquella voz, obedeciendola al instante "acerquense" ambos siguieron las ordenes temiendo de cometer algun error, de la parte superior de la puerta emergio una mujer con sierto parecido a alguien que los traiciono "hola, mi nombre es edith"

"Me llamo kenny, y ella es clementine"

"Hola" saludo edith a la pequeña, luego noto al tercer integrante "oh pero que niño mas apuesto ¿como se llama?"

Algo nervioso, kenny respondio a su pregunta "Alvin... Junior"

Clementine no soporto mas y pregunto por una amiga, la cual tiempo atras se arriesgo para que ella estuviera bien, desde entonces no a sabido nada de ella "¿hay alguien con el nombre de cristal aqui?" Sin embargo la respuesta que le dieron no fue gratificante

"Lo siento cariño, no hay nadie con ese nombre aqui"

"Entonces... esto es Wellington ¿cierto?" Pregunto kenny solo para asegurarse

"La gente le dice asi" respondio edith con un poco de humor, para calmar el ambiente

"Entonces... ¿que tenemos que hacer para poder entrar?" Su tiempo en esas circunstancias le han enseñado algo importante, si querias estar bien (dentro de lo que cabe) tendrias que pagar

"Bien, esta es la parte en la que les digo las malas noticias" si no fuera por lo del apocalipsis zombie, hubieran jurado que ella le robo el dialogo a una persona de internet que a la vez era luchador, aun asi eso les dio mala espina. Despues de unos segundos dentro, salio de nuevo arrojando una maleta

"¿que es esto?" Pregunto kenny dudando de querer saber la respuesta

"Son suministros, tienen comida, agua, medicamentos..."

"Espera ¿que?"

Edith queria que esto no pasara, de verdad lo deseaba, pero tenia que cumplir con su ttabajo "escuchen, en este momento los lugares estan llenos, nuestra comunidad esta excedida y los suministros apenas nos alncanzan, tal vez en dos meses las cosas cambien pero por ahora... no puedo ayudarlos"

Kenny no lo podia creer ¿tanto trabajo para... nada? "Debe ser una puta broma"

"De verdad quisiera que fuera asi"

Normalmente nadie usaria esta clase de comentarios, pero estaban desesperados asi que clem dijo lo siguiente "pero... tenemos a un bebé, no aguantara"

"Creeme que quiero ayudarlos, no dejaria a nadie y menos si se trata de niños"

"Pero y si..."

"Quedense con los niños"

clem se sorprendio al oir eso por parte de su amigo "¿que? Kenny no... "

"Quedense con los niños, ellos no soportaran estar aca afuera, pueden hacerles espacio, por favor, son solo niños, ellos necesitan esto mas que yo ¡por favor!"

Edith quedo conmosionada ante lo dicho por kenny, dar la vida por los que quieres no es muy comun de ver en esos dias "Yo... no se que decir, dejenme ver que puedo hacer" entro de nuevo para hablar con sus superiores

"Kenny no lo hagas"

"Es por tu bien clem"

"Pero..."

"¡solo no hables!"

En eso vuelve edith "bien, los niños pueden quedarse, pero solo ellos..."

"Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias" kenny rompio en llanto, si su destino seria morir, por lo menos moriria con la consiencia tranquila sabiendo que clem tendria un mejor destino, se inco y miro directamente a la niña "escuchame ¿si? Escuchame, esta es su oportunidad de estar a salvo, tanto para ti como para el bebé, yo ya no confio en mi para mantenerlos a salvo... ya no, asi que te pido que te quedes, por favor quedate"

"No, no ¿por que haces esto kenny?"

"Es lo mejor para ti clem, aqui estaras segura al igual que alvi, ambos estaran bien. Solo obedeceme... una ultima vez, piensa en ti, piensa en el bebé"

¿que hacer? ¿quesarse en welling sin kenny? ¿o dejar pasar esta oportunidad? si lo pensaba bien, wellington podria ofrecer proteccion de los caminantes, pero ¿quien decia que todo eso no era parecido a la comunidad de carver? ¿quien decia que no estaba bajo el mando de un loco con hambre de poder? ¿quien le aseguraba que el verdadero peligro no se encontraba dentro de ese lugar?

"Basta ya, basta, nos iremos todos, juntos" tal vez la respuesta sonara egoista, pero ella presentia que sin kenny, las cosas no irian para nada bien, dentro o fuera de wellington

"Clem, por favor piensalo solo..."

"Dije basta, no entraremos, no sin ti, y asi sera" clementine trato de clntener las lagrimas, pero de pensar en que su amigo no estubiera a su lado le partia el alma

Edith, quien veia todo desde donde estaba, se sentia horrible el solo dejarlos a su suerte, pero ya no estaba en sus manos dejarlos pasar "parece que habla encerio" fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese instante

"Si, asi es" respondio kenny

"Vamos, nos vamos" termino diciendo decidida, sin previo aviso otra maleta cayo junto a la anterior

"Se supone que debo dar uno por grupo pero... miren si se quedan por aqui, en dos meses lo mas probable es que estemos aceptando gente de nuevo" realmente queria tenerlos en la comunidad, aun que por ahora no fuera posible

"Gracias por la ayuda... y perdone mi vocabulario" tal vez estaban en una crisis, pero para kenny eso no significaba dejar de ser amable con las personas por que si

"Tranquilo, estamos en una situacion de mierda, tratando de sobrevivir todo el tiempo. Hasta entonces, cuidensen" se despidio edith

Kenny observo el rostro de la niña y le comento lo siguiente "eres mas terca que una jodida mula"

"¿a si? Me pregunto de quien lo saque" respondio clementine sonriendo

Ahora solo les quedaba sobrevivir los dos meses antes de volver a wellington, quizas clem haya estado equivocada con respecto al peligro interno, pero algo en su interior le decia que aun no era tiempo de ingresar. Regresarian, si, pero no era el momento indicado, precentia que algo faltaba mas no sabia que era ¿y quien sabe? Tal ves el mundo se haya ido a la mierda, pero incluso el destino puede depararles algo que los dejara boquiabiertos


	3. ¿sueño o recuerdo?

Nieve, era todo lo que encontraban la familia hamato ademas de otras dos cosas: arboles y zombies. Segun ellos tenian entendido, esas criaturas no deberian seguir moviendose en lugares con temperaturas bajo cero, pero tal parecia que los cuerpos aun estaban calientes. Rapha, Mikey y Leo se encargaron de eliminar la hotda que tenian en frente, dejando solo monticulos de cuerpos inertes

"Otra horda menos" comento rapha exausto, esas cosas eran tontas, pero peligrosamente numerosos

"Bien, debemos seguir si queremos encontrar rapido wellington" les ordeno leo, pero mikey tenia otra idea en mente

"No creo que sea lo mas conveniente leo, las reservas estan casi agotadas y a como yo lo veo, encontrar aquel lugar nos llevara mas tiempo. Lo mejor sera establecernos por ahora aqui"

"¿viste la cantidad de esas cosas? Apenas pudimos con ellas ¿que tal si aparecen mas?" No estaba de acuerdo con su hermano menor, apenas pudieron con todo eso. Sin embargo era el que tenia la ultima palabra

"Son lentos rapha, y no tienen mucha coordinacion en sus movimientos, ademas en este lugar hay algunos frutos que podemos aprovechar"

"Mikey tiene razon, lo mejor sera quedarnos y continuar mañana" termino diciendo leo "vamonos de una vez, tal vez donnie, april y casey necesiten ayuda'

En otra parte, el genio aprovecho algunas ramas que no estaban tan humedas para hacer una fogata, los dos humanos se acercaron al fuego y le agradecieron por la fuente de calor, los tres formaron un circulo y alzaron sus manos para recibir las brizas calidas qur brindaban el fuego

"¿creen que un dia esto acabe?" Pregunto april sintiendo el aumento de temperatura en sus manos

"Quien sabe april, despues de lo ocurrido en nueva york no logre recrear el retro mutageno con lo poco que tome del laboratorio" comento el genio con la mirada en el fuego, tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios por su parte para salvar al padre de april... y nada, kirby era como un iman de problemas y mutaciones, si no estaba secuestrado por los krangs estaba transformado en un murcielago, y si no era asi entonces se convirtio en un semi krangs "_espero que si haya soportado la transformacion, de lo contrario seria un golpe demaciado duro para april_"

Casey al ver como el semblante de la chica se ensombresia trato de animarla "yo digo que si llegamos a wellungton, podrias hacer la cura sin ningun problema"

"Es wellington, y quizas tengas razon en intentar, pero no creo qje cuenten con un laboratorio"

"Yo lo unico que quiero es que todo vuelva a la normalidad" su mascara de emociones habia comenzado a ceder, el solo pensar en su padre la entristesia bastante

los tres que faltaban llegaron con unas ardillas en la mano y la noticia de que solo esa noche se quedarian para descansar, y vaya que necesitaban un descanso ya que no han parado desde hace un mes, pero a la vez temian de que esas cosas los atraparan en la noche

"Los turnos de vigilancia seran los de siempre: yo y rapha de 10 pm a 01 am, donnie y mikey de 01 a 04 y april y casey hasta las 07 am" nadie se opuso al horario, pero si nos lo pensamos bien los ultimos tendran que vigilar por 4 horas por lo que casey y april fueron los primeros en dormirse

Sueño de april

"¿que?... ¿hola? Hola..." la pelirroja se encontraba en un lugar obscuro, sin vida alguna mas que ella misma "¿chicos? ¿alguien que me escuche?" Pero nadie le respondia, el miedo comenzo a asender rapidamente provocando que ella respirara mas profundo y con desesperacion, como si poco a poco se acabara ese aire vital, de la nada escucho el grito de alguien quien al parecer estaba agonizando "¿papá?" Giro atras solo para ver aquel liquido cubriendo a su padre y a la vez, transformandolo en aquella horrible criatura llamada semi-krang "papá soy yo april, tu hija" sin embargo no parecio escuchar, solo lanzo un rugido cargado de furia y fue tras april "no espera, por favor" no la escucho y acelero el paso para propinarle la peor lluvia de ataques, april quedo estatica sin saber que hacer, solo alzo sus brasos y formo una X cual escudo, sin embargo lo unico que sintio fue una corriente de viento, al abrir los ojos se percato que su 'padre' desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno, quedo sola nuevamente

"Lee"

O eso creyo "¿quien esta ahi?" poco a poco el lugar tomo forma en lo que parecia una oficina de seguridad de algun lugar, la verdad es que no logro identificar bien el sitio pero escucho a la perfeccion a las victimas de la segunda transformacion del dichoso mutageno

"Tienes que irte"

Su atencion fue directo a un hombre esposado en un tubo de tez moreno, completamente palido y por la forma en que decia las palabras, parecia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

"No Lee, no te dejare, saldremos juntos" una niña de aproximadamente 9 o 10 años a la cual no alcanzaba verle el rostro por el hecho de que se encontraba dandole la espalda sollozaba incontrolaboemente, en una de sus manos parecia tener una pistola

"No creo que sea posible esta vez"

"Por favor lee, no quiero estar sola de nuevo"

"No estaras sola, haya afuera esta Omid y Cristal, buscandote"

"No me hagas esto Lee"

"Mira ¿sabes por que no tengo mi brazo izquierdo? Un caminante me mordio fuera de aquella casa abandonada, no creo que pueda seguirte esta vez"

"No Lee, tienes que salir de esta, tenemos que salir de esto"

"Escuchame" la pequeña se acerca e inevitablemente lo abraza, simplemente no queria dejarlo, no queria dejar lo unico bueno que le quedaba "no importa lo que pase conmigo, siempre estare a tu lado, te prometi que nunca te abandonaria y lo voy a cumplir, aunque no sea fisicamente. Eres fuerte y se que podras encontrarlos, pero para eso tienes que dejarme aqui" despues de un rato mas de charla aquella niña se levanta y se encamina a la puerta trasera no sin antes darle una ultima mirada, aunque april no alcanzo a distinguirla por la obscuridad de aquella parte del lugar, el hombre ya sin fuerzas asintio formando una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa. Y entonces la pequeña salio cerrando la puerta

Fin de sueño

April desperto de golpe respirando agitadamente, casey se encontraba a un lado con una cara de espanto ya que el la desperto "tranquila april, fue solo un sueño"

"Perdon casey, no quise asustarte"

"No hay problema" sonrio el tranquilizando a la pelirroja

"ya es nuestro turno ¿no?"

"Si asi es"

Los dos fueron a donde se encontraba la fogata para luego sentarse espalda con espalda, revisando ambos lados, el ambiente se tenso debido a que ninguno quiso hablar, quedando en un muy incomodo silencio hasta que casey decidio tomar la palabra

"Y pues... ¿de que se trato el sueño?"

"¿que?"

"lo que soñaste ¿de que se trato?"

"Pues... la verdad no se, todo fue confuso"

"Dejame adivinar, lo que has estado soñando desde que comenzo todo esto, lo que ocurrio en nueva york ¿no es asi?"

"No... bueno una parte, lo de mi padre"

"Debi suponerlo"

"Pero hay mas"

"¿que?"

"Despues de eso vi... vi a una niña, una niña con un hombre en las ultimas"

"Eso es nuevo"

"La verdad es que senti que estaba con ella pero... no se, no creo que haya sido un simple sueño"

"¿una vision?"

"Si"

"Escucha april, se que han ocurrido cosas terriblemente extrañas en todo este tiempo, sin embargo no creo que eso haya sido una vision, no te lo tomes a mal, pero lo mas probable es que haya sido solo un sueño"

April lo penso un momento, tal vez el estres acumulado le este pasando la factura con sueños extraños, tal vez su amigo experto en hockey tenga razon

"Supongo que si"

"no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a wellington donnie podra fabricar la cura, y todo volvera a la normalidad"

Aquellas palabras sirvieron los suficiente para que recuperara un poco los animos, siguieron platicando hasta el amanecer para despues levantar a los demas y recomenzar el recorrido a wellington

Si tan solo supiera, que no fue un sueño


	4. busqueda y 'sorpresas'

Si en el comienzo del apocalipsis las noches no fueron las mismas, esa noche en especial fue una de las peores. Son de esos sueños que simplemente no te dejan dormir ya sea o por ser una pesadilla o por ser un recuerdo duro, en el caso de ella fue el recuerdo de ella abandonando a Lee a peticion de el mismo, solo que a diferencia de las anteriores ocaciones, esta vez le parecio ver a un lado suyo la silueta de una joven de 16 años, pero lo dejo pasar "Kenny ¿donde vamos exactamente?"

"Ahi que buscar un refugio para soportar el frio, una cueva o un auto descompuesto nos vendria bien en este momento" de hecho ni el tenia idea de a donde iban, y para colmo no han encontrado nada de lo que el dijo ya que por lo visto no tomaron el mismo camino por donde vinieron, eso o no puso atencion al entorno durante el trayecto a wellington

a pesar de ser un dia soleado el frio no daba tregua, los arboles, el suelo, todo contenia nieve debido al clima y la temperatura del lugar. Pero al menos los caminantes dejaron de molestarlos ahora que por fin terminaron por congelarse

Kenny se percata de que el bebé comienza a llorar y calculando la hora usando como referencia la posicion del sol, supuso que era hora de alimentarlo "clem busca en tu mochila la formula, parece que alvi tiene hambre"

la pequeña busco en su suministros la leche en polvo especial, llegando a tocar el sobre que contenia el suplemento para el bebé "toma"

"Gracias" dejo a AJ a cargo de clementine en lo que preparaba el biberon, una vez realizada la labor kenny volvio a tomar el bebé para alimentarlo, hacer solo eso le recordaba a duck cuando era un bebé, como deseaba kenny tener un tiempo mas con su hijo y su esposa

Su tranquilidad se vino abajo al oir gruñidos unos metros adelante, clementine y kenny alzaron sus respectivas armas: kenny la pistola y clementine su nabaja. Un grupo de no mas de 6 caminantes aparecieron en frente suyo buscando con desesperacion comida, kenny a pesar de tener un solo ojo a su dispocicion logro dispararle a 4 caminantes, por parte de clementine ella se acerco de manera cautelosa al mas cercano para luego clavarlo en la pierna y despues en la cabeza, el ultimo fue directo a ella derribandola junto con el cadaver del anterior, clem forzejeo con aquella criatura que trataba de optener una parte de su carne, sin embargo no logro su cometido al recibir una patada por parte del mayor, seguido de un disparo en el craneo

"¿estas bien clem?"

"Si, gracias kenny" despues de levantarse observo a los caminantes caidos y luego al camino que estaban siguiendo "si los caminantes aun se seguian moviendo, eso significa..."

"Que estamos llegando a una zona calida, lo suficiente para que ellos aun esten en movimiento"

"¿crees que tengamos que seguir?"

"Por ahora es lo mejor, ninguno de los tres podremos seguir en este clima por mucho" Siguieron su camino en busca de un lugar adecuado para descanzar aunque sea un poco, tenian que encontrar algo o moririan de frio

Con los hamato

tal vez nadie lo notara, pero leo se encontraba mucho mas agotado que todos los demas juntos. Despues de lo que sucedio con las personas mutadas su papel como lider se volvio mas desgastante ya que ya no solo era el decirle a sus hermanos lo que debian hacer, tenian que buscar comida, mantenerse alerta en caso de un ataque imprevisto de los zombies, llevar al grupo a un lugar del cual solo escucho una vez, cuidar de los demas en todo momento, etc. Sin embargo no se iba a dejar flaquear en momentos asi, mucho menos al tratarse de sobrevivir de todo eso

El grupo llego a lo que fue antes una gasolinera, muchos de los autos se encontraban cubiertos de nieve y otros les faltaban piezas, pero lo que todos tenian en comun es que ninguno funcionaba

"Parece que llegaron antes que nosostros" comento rapha observando el panorama, lo mas probable es que se hayan llevado todos los suministros del lugar

"Eso no significa que no existan algunas reservas. Rapha, mikey, vayan e investiguen si no hay algun zombie. Donnie tu y april esperaran en la entrada, cuando ellos les den la señal quiero que busquen en cada rincon del lugar si hay algun alimento, botellas de agua, medicina o lo que sea. Yo y casey nos quedaremos a vigilar en caso de que alguno de los muertos ronde por aqui" una vez dada la orden los cuatro avanzaron con cautela ya que estaban al tanto de que el sonido los atraia y no podian darse el lujo de hacer semejante escandalo. Rapha tomo sus sais listo para lo que saliera de ahi al igual que mikey con sus nuchakus, lentamente el de naranja abrio la puerta para que rapha entrara primero, el lugar no era muy grande y al parecer no habia rastros de sangre lo que indicaba que el lugar era seguro. En cuanto rapha hizo una seña con su mano April y Donnie entraron despues de que los dos anteriores salieran del lugar para revisar, no habia mucho de donde tomar pero al menos encontraron algunas latas de comida en anilva, bolsas de frituras, algo de alcohol y agua oxigenada, pocos analgesicos y algunas vendas y calmantes en la caja de primeros auxilios. Calculandolo bien, a lo mucho la comida solo duraria d dias, de lo demas estaban perfectos

"Bien, creo que es todo" antes de que april saliera del establecimiento, donnie la llamo

"Espera" la pelirroja volteo atras para ver a su amigo

"¿que ocurre donnie?"

"April yo... yo... lo siento"

"¿lo sientes? ¿por que?"

"Por que no cumpli mi promesa de traer de vuelta a tu padre"

Ella sabia a la perfeccion de que donatello movio cielo, mar y tierra con tal de devolverle a su padre "donnie tu no tienes..."

"claro que si la tengo, yo debi ser al que lo transformaran en un semi-krang, yo debi estar en su lugar, si no fuera por mi el estaria contigo"

"Callate"

"Pero es cierto..."

"¡dije que te calles!" todo lo que le comento el genio, para ella nada de eso era cierto "si no fuera por ti los krangs me hubieran utilizado para sus experimentos, si no fuera por ti jamas hubiera vuelto a ver a mi padre desde que nos conocimos, si no fuera por ti no hubiera vuelto a tener una vida de la cual disfrutar aunque sea poco, de no ser por ti hoy no estaria aqui"

Aquellas palabras asombraron al mas listo de la familia hamato, que le dijera eso era algo remotamente lejano, imposible de alcanzar puesto que cuando logro tales hazañas solo logro recibir muchas gracias por parte de ella, pero nunca esas palabras

"April"

"Eres el mejor sujeto que haya conocido donnie, y creeme que todo lo que te digo es cierto, lo que tambien es cierto es que jamas podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos"

"No me debes nada april, al contrario yo te debo a ti"

"¿y eso por que?"

"Por que de no ser por ti, jamas hubiera sabido lo que es tener un amigo... o en este caso una amiga"

Este era el dia, el momento que donatello hamato habia estado esperando, era el momento justo para poder declararsele, de poder decirle lo que realmente sentia por ella, era ese momento

Hasta que un zombie entro por la puerta trasera, y se habalanzo contra el de morado

April retrocedio en cuanto aquella cosa ataco, pero donnie estaba en gran peligro al tener un zombie sobre su caparazon, rapidamente la peirroja alzo su tensen y lo clavo en la cabeza dandole fin a la criatura, se acerco preocupada estando la posibilidad de que lo haya mordido "¿estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes" por fortuna no resulto infectado, cuando ambos se levantaron observaron al zombie, era antes una mujer de veintitantos años de pelo muy corto, con una chamarra anaranjada, jeans azules y botas militares, la nabaja clavada en su pecho daba a entender dos cosas: o alguien se defendio de ella sin exito alguno, o alguien la mato

Sin mas tiempo que perder salieron de ahi, una vez todos reunidos reanudaron la caminata al norte en busca de la zona segura al mismo tiempo que un trio venia de aquel lugar


	5. problemas

Los chicos no habian parado desde que dejaron aquel lugar donde un zombie trato de devorar a donnie, aunque siendo sinceros los dos no comentaron nada de lo sucedido para no cargar de tension al grupo. Habian caminado todo un dia completo (24 horas para ser precisos) y la mayoria ya mostraban signos muy notorios de fatiga, los unicos que aun parecian poder continuar eran el mismo leo y mikey, rapha paso la mayor parte del tiempo adelantandose y atacando a cual criatura se le atravesara en su camino. Al observar esto leonardo decidio que debian tomar un pequeño receso antes de continuar, llegando a una zona con pocos arboles

"Bien, nos detendremos en este lugar y ya mañana por la mañana continuaremos" en cuanto dijo eso, casi todo el clan se dejo caer despues de semejante esfuerzo, al instante se quedaron dormidos y el de azul no le quedo de otra mas que vigilar durante unos minutos, por que no los dejaria dormir mas de la cuenta. Despues de 10 minutos, leonardo los levanto "bien fue suficiente, recuerden que temprano partiremos para llegar a wellington y si nos quedamos dormidos, nos podrian atacar de sorpresa. Si me necesitan estare meditando" se aparto un poco del clan y se pocisiono tal como lo hacia splinter, pero no paso mucho cuando llegaron raphael y miguel angel

"Leo apoyo tu idea de llevarnos a la 'tierra prometida' pero creo que hay un pequeño problema" comento rapha observando seriamente a su hermano y lider

"¿cual?"

"Los humanos, a pesar de que han visto seres que normalmente eran de la ciencia-ficcion, si llegamos nosotros como si nada terminariamos espantando a la gente y con plomo sobre nosotros"

"Rapha tiene razon, si las personas nos ven pensaran que somos una nueva especie de zombies y nos mataran al instante" intervino el menor apoyando a su hermano rudo

"Es cierto ¡rayos! ¿como deje pasar por alto eso?... un momento, no es necesario hacer eso, casey y april pueden entrar sin ningun problema"

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Piensenlo, con ellos adentro les daran alguna casa para que ellos puedan vivir ¿no? De ser asi ellos la prepararian para que nosotros, despues de nos hayamos infiltrado claro, podamos vivir sin ninguna preocupacion y sin que nos vean"

"Esta muy bien el plan, mucho mejor que el anterior de hecho, pero hay otro problema" volvio a contestar rapha

"¿y ahora cual es?"

"No creo que podamos estar el resto de nuestras vidas dentro de un atico o sotano, incluso donnie no lo soportaria" fue ahora mikey quien respondio

Leo no soporto la desesperacion y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos "¡AAAARRG! ¡es inutil, no podremos vivir en paz con toda esta locura!" Queria vivir en aquel lugar y mantener a todos a salvo, pero el no ser vistos era el mayor problema. Observo a sus hermanos quienes lo miraban preocupados "perdon chicos, no quise asustarlos, es que con todo esto de buscar wellington, sobrevivir a los zombies y lo demas me tienen algo cansado"

"Ya deja de parlotear bobonardo" esa palabra, bobonardo, era una que ya jace micho tiempo no escuchaba "se que eres el lider y todo eso, pero la carga no solo es tuya y ni tienes que esforzarte mas de la cuenta. Somos un equipo leo, y eso significa que nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente, no el tener todo el trabajo tu solo"

El de azul les dio una cansada, pero sincera sonrisa "de acuerdo, pero aun asi seguire protegiendolos"

"Ya sabia que dirias eso" el de rojo tambien sonrio pero fue una presumida, como las de siempre

Con april y casey

Los dos fueron a 'revisar el perimetro' aunque la verdad querian dar un paseo para despejarse por unos minutos de todo

"Casey"

"¿que ocurre april?"

"Si algun dia de estos el mundo vuelve a como era antes ¿que seria lo primero que harias?"

"Bueno, que el mundo vuelva a ser lo de antes sera imposible pero... lo primero seria ir a ver a mi familia, y aprovechar todo el tiempo en estar con ellos"

"Bueno, yo buscaria de nueva cuenta a mi padre. Aunque me digas loca, se que el esta vivo, y no descanzare hasta encontrarlo de nuevo"

"¿yo decirte loca? Se nota que aun no me conoces bien April O' Neil"

"Se puede esperar todo de ti Casey Jones"

Los dos rieron ante los ultimos comentarios, era cierto qje la risa es la mejor medicina para los males he incluso para olvidar los problemas de la vida. Sin embargo un gruñido los puso en alerte

Luego muchos

Luego pizadas

Luego sombras

Y al ultimo 'ellos'

"No, otra vez los zombies" casey alzo su fiel palo de hockie (reforzado con algunos pedasos de fierro) mientras que april saco su tessen

casey golpeo a uno con el palo directo al cuello, arrancando de tajo la cabeza, luego dos mas se le acercaron peligrosamente por detras hasta que el reacciono y los golpeo en las piernas, para despues decapitarlos, april lanzo su tessen dandole justo en la frente de uno, lo tomo en cuanto cayo y ataco a otro cortandole la yugular tan solo para llamarle la atencion y clavarle su arma en la cabeza. El numero crecia de 7 zombies a 25 pero los dos no estaban dispuestos a morir ese dia y mucho menos transformarse en una de esas cosas, en un descuido un zombie tomo la muñeca de la pelirroja dispuesto a devorarlo, cuando ella noto eso alcanzo a alejar su mano de la boca de aquella criatura sin embargo debido a la insistencia del muerto los dos cayeron al frio suelo cerca de un arbol, comenzando un forzejeo entre ellos.

"CAASEYYY" su amigo al escuchar el grito trato de auxiliar a su amiga, pero varios muertos se interpusieron en su camino, no alcanzaria a ayudarla

April no creyo que los muertos tuvieran tanta fuerza, ahora que comprobo que era asi no le quedaba mucho tiempo puesto que se estaba cansando y el zombie casi alcanzaba el hombro de ella con su boca

Y luego, todo fue en camara lenta

Alguien llego a atravezar la nuca de aquel zombie dejandolo tal como debia ser, un muerto. Varios disparos se escucharon cerca, las cuales derribaron a los otros que estorvaban a casey para ir en su ayuda

"RAPIDO DENSE PRISA" la persona que les ordeno irse de ahi se encontraba detras de los arboles disparando a los zombies que se les acerca, april se levanto dispuesta a seguir la orden pero volteo tanto al origen de la voz como de donde vinieron ella y casey, dio un salto en cuanto sintio que le tomaban del brazo sin embargo al ver quien o que era lo que la sujetaba resulto ser una niña de entre los 12 años... una niña con un hacha ensangrentada

"¿que esperas? ¡Corre!" Le ordeno la menor siendo acatada a la primera, aunque el hecho de que una niña le ordenara algo le resulto extraño

los dos siguieron tanto al extraño como a la niña sin un rumbo en especifico y eso les preocupaba, no por el hecho de que no saber como regresar si no por algo mas importante aun

Sus amigos mutantes no saben nada de su pocision


	6. perdidos

¿preocupados? no, ellos no estaban preocupados

"APRIL, CASEY" estaban al borde un ataque cardíaco.  
>Desde hace unas horas las tortugas se dedicaron a buscar a sus dos únicos amigos humanos puesto que no habían regresado al lugar donde estaban instalados temporalmente y de no haber sido por los zombies que los habían atacado hace rato, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.<p>

"APRIL ¡APRIL!" de ellos cuatro, donatello era el mas mortificado ya que de solo imaginarse a su princesa desvalida (lo cual no era asi) contra aquellas criaturas le aterraba a mas no poder, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista demasiado incoherente mas no invalido para el, casey se encontraba con ella y eso le provocaba celos

"¡Casey, si no apareces en este instante te voy a golpear tanto que tus nietos nacerán desfigurados!" raphael no lo admitiría, pero el que se haya perdido su mejor (y único) amigo lo estaba poniendo un manojo de nervios. Para el, casey no era simplemente un amigo, era su compadre he incluso hermano de otra madre (no tan literalmente)

"CHICOS ¡CHICOS! ¿DONDE ESTÁN?" leonardo se sentía un estúpido tras esto, se suponía que su responsabilidad era el de proteger tanto a sus hermanos como a sus amigos ¿y que fue lo que hizo? los dejo sin protección, dejándolos al asecho de aquellas cosas, esos eran sus pensamientos de si mismo

miguel ángel no dijo ni pio desde que comenzo la búsqueda, a lo único que se había dedicado en ese momento fue el de seguir un rastro de huellas los cuales de acuerdo al patrón y la distancia de una con otra marca eran las de una persona viva. sin embargo el rastro se iba perdiéndose conforme pasaba el tiempo y el viento seguía trayéndose consigo un poco de nieve la cual estaba cubriendo aquellas pisadas, no fue si no hasta ese momento que el menor realizo un comentario "es inútil chicos, no podremos encontrarlos asi"

"¿y que sugieres mikey? es la única forma en la que podemos buscarlo ya que si mal no recuerdo, toda nuestra tecnologia se quedo en la guarida y con eso me refiero a tambien los rastreadores" donnie no podría soportarlo mas, si no encontraba a su princesa viva se cortaría las venas justo en ese momento

"lo se, pero ya esta obscureciendo y de nada servirá seguir buscarlos y gritando sus nombre si con eso atraemos a los zombies"

"pero ¿que tal si ellos están en problemas? ¿o si una horda los esta atacando en este momento?"

"ellos saben cuidarse donnie, no por nada april es una kunoichi experimentada y casey un experto patea-traseros"

"pero..."

"mikey tiene razón, buscándolos en la noche no servirá de nada sobre todo por que esas cosas son mas activas durante la noche" apoyo rapha al comentario del menor, ademas ellos estaban cansados y eso definitivamente no les ayudaría

"en ese caso mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda, mientras tanto consigan materiales para hacer una fogata" ordeno leo viendo como el genio se desmoronaba internamente con eso, quedo en shock por tal decicion que apretó los nudillos y maldijo en voz baja. El entendía que april era la persona mas importante para donnie, pero no era prudente continuar a esas horas por el hecho de ser presa fácil para los muertos vivientes

con casey y april

después de lo sucedido en la tarde, los cuatro tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar lo suficientemente grande para caber sin problemas. luego de haber sido rescatados, ninguno entablo conversación alguna en todo el trayecto ya que se sentían desconfiados ante los otros 2 sin embargo no estarían así el resto de sus vidas, así que casey decidió tomar la palabra

"emmmmm... gracias"

"¿perdón?" pregunto el mayor

"gracias... por rescatarnos de aquellas cosas"

"no fue nada. Vaya hasta que dijiste algo, creí que eras sordomudo o algo así" escucho una risita nerviosa por parte de casey "¿como se llaman?"

los chicos hicieron lo debido y se presentaron

"me llamo April O' neil"

"y yo soy Casey Jones" le guiño un ojo al mirar a la menor como diciéndole que era bueno, pero solo recibió una mirada indiferente por parte de ella haciéndolo sentir como un reverendo idiota

"¿que estaban haciendo solos en ese lugar?" pregunto de nuevo el mayor

"estábamos caminando, un pequeño paseo, no creímos que esas cosas aparecerían al instante" contesto casey

"los caminantes suelen salir en el momento menos esperado, debieron ser mas precavidos"

"¿caminantes?"

"los muertos vivientes, les decimos así por que no paran de caminar hasta lograr alimentarse" contesto esta vez la niña, el mayor dejo su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo en particular preguntando algo mas

"¿están dentro de algún grupo de sobrevivientes?"

"ammm si, pero solo somos el, yo y otros... 4 mas" contesto april

"bueno, normalmente les diría que buscaran a los suyos ahora, pero ya obscureció, y no seria bueno que estuvieran afuera, si quieren pueden quedarse con nosotros esta noche y ya mañana los buscan con calma" deja la mochila y coloca 4 latas con comida en conservador y... ¿un biberón? "tienen suerte, hay cóctel de frutas, frijoles y algo de puerco" april tomo el cóctel de frutas y casey los frijoles no sin antes decir un gracias por tal muestra de apoyo

en ese momento se escucha el llanto de un bebé, lo que espanto un poco a los 2 jovenes "ya es hora de alimentar a AJ"

"¿quien es AJ?" preguntaron los dos

"es el" en el interior de unas mantas en forma de bulto se encontraba un pequeño de piel morena "su nombre completo es Alvin Junior, en honor a su padre Alvin. tanto el como Rebecca fallecieron hace poco"

"pobrecito" dijo april observando al niño ¿como seria el futuro de AJ en un mundo asi?

"lo se, por esa razón nosotros tomamos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo... aunque AJ prefiere estar mas con ella que conmigo" los cuatro rieron un poco ante el comentario de kenny

"disculpe señor, no es por molestarlos pero ¿nos podrían decir como se llaman?" volvió a preguntar casey

"no es molestia, al contrario, cuando me dicen señor siento que envejezco 30 años" volvieron a reír como hace un momento "mi nombre es kenny, y ella es clementine"

* * *

><p>se que me tarde en esta, pero tuve problemas en prepa asi que lo mas probable es que tarde mas en publicar, en la siguiente donnie desobedecerá a leo y buscara april, y ella estará mas que impactada al conocer a la niña de aquel sueño (al igual que clementine)<p> 


	7. rescate

april quedo estática al oír el nombre, era el mismo que el de su sueño, y ahora que comparaba a la niña que tenia en frente con la otra de su sueño resulto que era la misma

"¿t-tu nombre e-es clementine?" pregunto ella

"si ¿por que?"

antes de decir cualquier cosa lo pensó un momento, decir que la vio con un hombre moribundo la daría por loca con ellos

"... no nada, es que... recordé a alguien con el mismo nombre" mintió intentando formar una sonrisa, pero por culpa de los nervios no lo estaba logrando

"¿oookeeeyy?" clem no quedo del todo convencida

"bueno, ya es muy tarde asi que sera mejor que descansen si quieren encontrar a sus amigos" luego volteo a ver a clementine "eso va tambien para nosotros clem"

"de acuerdo kenny"

"bien, me toca el primer turno" comento casey levantandose del suelo y caminando a la entrada de la cueva

"casey ¿a donde vas?" pregunto el mayor

"estaré vigilando en caso de que vengan mas de ellos"

"no casey, es mejor aquí, si vas afuera podrías llamar la atención de los caminantes"

"no se preocupe kenny, despues de todo soy casey jones" casey salio del lugar mientras que kenny lo miro algo raro tras lo que le dijo

"_¿a que se referirá cuando dice su propio nombre_" sin embargo no quería que el hiciera eso, aunque viéndolo del lado positivo ya tenían (por asi decirlo) un guardia personal por si los caminantes llegaran a aparecer. los tres acomodaron las colchas y se dedicaron a descansar

horas mas tardes, con los hamato

imposible, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no lograba conciliar el sueño, y no era para menos ya que aun se encontraba preocupado por el estado de april. Ya no lo soporto mas asi que con mucho cuidado se levanto para no despertar a sus hermanos

"_pero rapha esta de guardia, y si me ve me dejara inconsciente o demasiado herido... o las dos_" antes ese pensamiento hubiera sido exagerado, pero en la actualidad raphael era capaz de hacerle eso a sus hermanos tan solo para protegerlos, usando sus habilidades se alejo de ellos rezando de que su hermano rudo no lo viera o escuchara, una ves estando seguro de que no lo escucharan comenzo a saltar por las ramas de los arboles como si fuese en los techos de la ciudad, buscando con desesperación a sus dos amigos humanos

con los otros

clementine no pudo conciliar el sueño, cambiaba de una posición a otra para al fin descansar, pero todo intento fue en vano. Se puso de pie para salir y tomar aire fresco, sin embargo noto al extraño (por no decir tarado) chico descansando y si mal no recordaba, el salio a vigilar

"_pero si es asi ¿por que esta aquí?... ¿y donde esta su amiga?_" salio de la cueva captando a la chica sentada en un tronco caido "hola" aquello hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja

"oh, hola"

"april ¿cierto?"

"si"

"puedo preguntar ¿por que estas aquí y no tu amigo?"

"es que su turno había acabado, asi que me toco a mi hacer guardia"

"asi que ustedes montan guardia por turnos"

"exacto"

"¿te importa si te hago compañía?"

"claro"

durante unos minutos clementine y april se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio puesto que clementine no tenia idea de que hablar, y april trataba de no mencionar lo que soñó o mas bien, lo que vio del recuerdo de la menor

"entonces... ¿por que te saliste?" pregunto april tratando de entablar una conversación

"no podía dormir" respondió ella

"ok... ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"¿que?"

"tu edad... "

"Si ya se eso pero ¿por que lo preguntas?"

"Pues si vamos a estar aqui afuera por un rato lo mejor sera conversar"

"... ¿como se llaman?"

"Quienes ¿mis amigos?"

"Si ellos ¿como se llaman?"

april penso en la manera de mencionar la identidad de sus amigos sin decir demas "el primero se llama leonardo, es en si el lider del grupo ya que se encarga de protegernos y de dirigirnos, suena como si fuera frio pero cuando lo llegas a conocer te caera bien"

"_Eso me dijeron de carver_"

"El segundo es raphael, con el no te sugiero que le hables ya que su temperamento es muy grande y su manera de arreglar las cosas siempre es a modo de pelea. El siguiente es donatello, siempre apoyandome cuando mas lo necesito, desde que ocurrio todo esto el a estado al pendiente de mi, pero a vecdmes pienso que soy una carga para el por lo mismo"

"Supongo que te quiere mucho"

"Y yo igual, el es el mejor amigo que haya podido tener"

"_Creo que no capto la indirecta_"

"El ultimo es miguel angel, el menor de los cuatro, antes de la catastrofe el era muy bromista y un fanatico de la pizza, pero luego se volvio frio y dejo de ser aquel joven imperactivo que yo y sus hermanos soliamos conocer"

"¿hermanos?"

"Si, los cuatro son hermanos, unos de los que pocos encuentras para ser sus amigos"

"¿y el otro?"

"Casey, el es, por asi decirlo, el que me pone alegre con cada ocurrencia suya, el siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando estoy triste o cuando recuerdo como mi padre fue infectado, no importa como pero siempre logra hacerme reir un poco"

"_No es uno, son dos_" "y su padre, o madre"

"Pues... es dificil de decir lo que les paso"

"Entiendo, kenny y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Hace un año, yo solamente era una niña como cualquier otra, con deseo de ser princesa, de tener unas muñecas nuevas, pero sobretodo de tener amigas en donde yo vivia. Mis padres se fueron de la casa diciendo que volverian pronto, me dejaron a cargo de una niñera y todo hasta ahi estuvo bien, pero luego llegaron los caminantes y mataron a la niñera, a los vecinos, a mis padresy... a un gran amigo. En cambio, con kenny fue mas horrible, su hijo duck murio a tan corta edad y despues su esposa se suicido, una horda nos rodeo y el se sacrifico para permitirnos salir... crei que habia muerto, hasta que me doy cuenta que aun estaba vivo y con una mujer a su lado, sin embargo ella tambien murio y kenny no lo podia recistir mas, pero cuando llego AJ pareciera que recupero la fe"

Durante todo este tiempo, april penso que ella estaba viviendo lo peor ya que al saber que su amiga no era realmente ni un conocido, si no un enemigo, teniendo a su padre a manos de los krangs, su sensei estando 'muerto' y el irse de nueva york por la invasion era como una tortura de la cual queria dalir ya, pero ahora que escucho la historia de clementine se sintio pesima, clem tan solo era una niña ¡una niña! soporto peores tragedias y no estaba depresiba como ella, recordo cuando vio a clem de aquel sueño rogando a lee que no la abandonara, esa niña tuvo que madurar a muy temprana edad, no tuvo la vida de una menor normal por tener que sobrevivir ante horrendas criaturas hechas tras la mutacion que provoco ese mutageno, su expresion cambio a una triste la cual trato de evitar

"Yo... lo siento, no queria que recordaras esos eventos"

"No tienes por que preocuparte, de todas formas necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien"

Clem se fijo bie en april, no sabia ella por que pero por alguna razon, le resultaba familiar esa chica, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar

En eso, no muy lejos de ellas se escucho el tronar de una rama, inmediatamente clem y april se prepararon para atacar, april con su tessen y clementine con la pistola. El sonido de los pasos fueron incrementando conforme se acercaba aumentando la tension en ambas hasta que... un venado aparecio

"uff, solo era un venado" comento la pelirroja secando su frente del sudor que genero durante el suspenso

"Sera mejor entrar antes de que algo mas pase" sugirio la pequeña

Su 'tranquilidad' no duro mucho pues un puma hizo acto de presencia bloqueandoles el paso. El felino, por su fisico se notaba que llevaba varios dias sin provar bocado y el tener a ambas en su camino era como el mejor buffet de su vida

April no tenia intenciones de atacarlo, pero dada a la ubicacion del puma podria elegir entre comerlas a ellas, o a los otros, por lo que lanzo su tessen en direccion al animal, por desgracia el puma logro esquivarlo.

Clementine quizo usar su arma para acabar con esto de una vez, pero el puma se le adelanto y de una zarpada la aparto de su pistola y la dejo inconsiente, april le dio una patada para apartarlo de ella lograndolo exitosamente, sin embargo la bestia se le fue ensima y abrio el hosico para el primer mordisco de su victima. April cerro los ojos esperando a que el puma diera su golpe final.

"NOOOOOOOO" despues de varias horas de busqueda por fin donatello habia encontrado a su princesa, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias pues estaba a punto de ser comida de leon de montaña, sin dudar ni un segundo dio un gran salto y con una fuerza que no supo de donde saco pues estaba muy agotado, atraveso el cuello del puma usando su baston bo como una lanza sin dañar a la pelirroja

"¿donnie?" El mencionado alejo lo mas posible al animal muerto lanzandolo como un costal, para luego ayudarla a levantar

"¿te encuentras bien april?"

"Si, gracias por venir... pero ¿como me encontraste"

"Calcula la velocidad y la resistencia de un humano al estar siendo perseguido con la direccion que tomaron, aunque me tomo mas tiempo de lo pensado"

donatello podia haber hecho muchas cosas ahi, podia haberle dicho que la amaba desde el primer dia que la vio, podia haberse ahorrado las palabras y besarla justo en ese instante, podria uncluso jabersela llevado lejos de ahi y buscar un lugar mas seguro para los dos

"A UN LADO APRIL"

Podria haber hecho muchas cosas, de no ser por clementine que le disparo en el hombro


	8. Chapter 8

Clementine volvio en si tras el ataque del puma, tal y como sucedio hace unos dias atras cuando le disparo aquel chico ruso con una escopeta, su vista fue borrosa y apenas escuchaba algunas voces, recordando donde cayo el arma se arrastro buscandolo ya que el zarpaso la dejo aturdida, una vez teniendo la pistola en mano apunto con dificultad pues su vista no estaba del todo esclaresida

"A UN LADO APRIL"

Terminando la oracion jalo del gatillo y la detonacion no se hizo esperar, la criatura que se encontraba practicamente a un lado fue derribado exitosamente

"¡DONNIE!"

El mencionado estaba mas acostumbrado a los ataques de un soldado del pie, krang o incluso los ataques de ira de cara de piel, pero aquella bala no solo llego a penetrar su piel, si no que se incrusto cercas de una vena la cual transportaba mas sangre que otros vasos sanguineos, unos centimetros mas y el habria muerto por derrame interno

April quedo shockeada tras ver tal escena, sin embargo no tardo en volver en si y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse para que sue fuera lo mas rapido posible antes de que kenny lo llegara a ver

Clementine por el contrario quedo confundida y a la vez sorprendida, su vista ya se habia recuperado y al observar a quien o a que le disparo su asombro fue demasiado, lo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella era una tortuga, pero no cualquier tortuga. La forma fisica de aquella criatura era similar al de un humano pues sus extremidades superiores eran un poco cortas a diferencia de las inferiores, se encontraba totalmente erguido (aunque fuera acostado) a pesar de tener un caparazon, las facciones faciales se asemejaban al de un humano y la piel parecia totalmente lisa a diferencia de cualquier otro reptil. En resumen, era una tortuga humanoide mutante (segun ella). Y como cereza en el pastel april lo llamo donnie, que era el diminutivo de donatello

"No te muevas" ordeno clem apuntando el arma contra donnie, no podia arriesgarse a dejarlo ir sin que por lo menos le contaran que rayos estaba pasando

"Clem baja el arma, el no te hara daño" le pidio la pelirroja con calma, aunque queria que donnie ya se fuera

"No pienso tomar riesgos"

"Por favor niña, no puedo quedarme aqui mas tiempo" le pidio la tortuga presionando la herida para disminuir un poco el dolor

"¿que carajos esta pasando haya fuera? ¿clem? ¿clem donde estas?" Se escucho la voz de kenny y al parecer no se quedaria dentro de la cueva

"Por favor dejalo ir" suplico de nuevo april

"No hasta que por lo menos me expliquen lo que sucede"

"te lo diremos en su momento, pero por favor dejalo ir, necesita ayuda y sus hermanos son los unicos que pueden brindarle esa ayuda"

La menor lo penso por un momento, el tener a los caminantes ya era mucho problema como para que ahora llegara a haber una plaga de mutantes, por otro lado 'donnie' no la a atacado aun, y por su actitud esa opcion era en si lejana

"... Esta bien, pero si nos atacas te llenare el cuerpo de plomo ¿entendido?"

Donnie asintio aceptando los termino, de todas formas esa nunca fue su intencion y jamas lo sera, tan rapido como respondio se fue, justo en cuanto kenny iba saliendo

"¡¿que esta pasndo aqui?!" Aparecio el mayor un poco alterado

"Un puma nos ataco kenny" respondio clementine sujetando aun la pistola, pero en direccion al suelo, kenny busco con la mirada dicho animal hasta que encontro el cadaver cercas de una april manchada de sangre

"¿que estaban haciendo ustedes dos afuera?"

"Casey habia terminado su turno, asi que me toco a mi vigilar" respondio la pelirroja

"Yo no tenia sueño" contesto indiferente la menor

"Bien, sera mejor que entren antes de que algo mas pase" ambas obedecieron al mayor, sin embargo clementine dijo que queria respuestas, y las iba a obtener

Donatello lermanecio octo detras de un arbol, habia hecho el peor error que desde un principio el y sus hermanos trataron de evitar, mostrarse ante un humano que no era ni casey ni april. Ahora temia regresar con sus hermanos por dos buenas razones, si llegaba y sus hermanos notaban la herida (lo cual logicamente va a suceder si lo ven) recibira una gran reprimenda por tal acto, y posiblemente pierda el rastro de april y casey si se van al amanecer. Por otro lado, si no regresaba sus hermanos se preocuparian y recibiria una reprimenda aun peor que el antes pensado, aunque le faltaba el detalle de recibir una bala en el craneo por parte de kenny en caso de que lo viera, y eso que ni clem le dijo quien era ese kenny

Al amanecer

por muy extraño que pareciera, casey habia dormido bastante bien, como si se tratase de haber estado acostado en una comoda y suave cama a el duro e incomodo suelo de la cueva, lo primero que vio fueron los lugares donde estaban dormids clementine y kenny vacios pero aun con sus mochilas en el suelo, lo mas probable es que hayan salido para quien sabe que

"Buenos dias casey" saludo una voz muy conocida, aunque el tono sono aun mas cansado

"Buenos dias... ¿april?" No habia que ser un genio o tener vista de alcon para darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, su ropa se encontraba aun mas manchada de sangre que de costumbre, su rostro tambien tenia esas manchas dandole un aspecto de lo mas horrible

"supongo que ya notaste la sangre ¿verdad?"

"Pero ¿que te paso?"

"Un puma nos ataco a mi y a clementine"

"¿clementine? ¿y que estava haciendo afuera?"

"Solo me dijo que no habia tenido sueño" en eso recuerda lo sucedido hace unas horas tras el ataque del animal salvaje "casey tenemos problemas"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"cuando el puma trato de devorarme, donnie aparecio de la nada y le clavo su baston en la garganta"

"Uff, eso debe doler, pero ¿que eso no es lo bueno?"

"No si con eso te refieres a que la niña sabe de su existenca"

"¡¿que?! Pero ¿como lo supo?"

"fue despues del ataque, le disparo en el hombro en cuanto lo vio"

"¿y los chicos? ¿donde estan los demas?"

"Al parecer vino solo"

"Oh rayos, y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?"

Estaba por responderle hasta que aparecieron clementine y kenny, este ultimo cargando a AJ "Hola chicos" saludo el mayor

"Buenos dias" correspondieron ambos

"Escuchen, lo que paso durante la madrugada no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, entiendo que esten acostumbrados a montar guardia, pero yo no quiero que nadie arriesguen mas su vida de lo que pueden"

"De acuerdo"

"Ademas, clementine menciono que tenian que decirme algo con respecto a uno de su grupo" Ambos miraron a la menor recriminandole el haberlos delatado, pero clementine solo los observo con indiferencia "casey, april ¿que nos estan ocultando?"

Ahora se hallaban entre la espada y la pared, era o decirle lo que paso, o cayarselo y que la menor se lo cuente

Las cosas se les complico aun mas de lo que esperaban, y eso que apenas llevaban una noche con ellos


	9. otros sobrevivientes

antes de todo el caos, nueva york era una de las ciudades mas populares y atractivos del mundo, sus grandes edificios, la cantidad de gente que circulaba sobretodo por la noche, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero tras los eventos ocurridos todo aquello que caracterizaba a la ciudad desaparecieron sin poder evitarlo, ya no habia gente afuera excepto por los zombies que se tambaleaban al caminar, los edificios se deterioraron a tal grado que unos cuantos terminaron cediendo y se derrumbaron ya sea o por si solas, o por la imprudencia de algunos muertos, los arboles y plantas de central park murieron por la falta de cuidado dando paso a un lugar gris, lleno de polvo por los escombros de edificios caidos. Todo lo bello de la ciudad se fue marchitando rapidamente y splinter no queria ver aquel deteriodo, tanto el como su hija se fueron de ese lugar por aquellos monstruos que crearon los krangs. Hablando de ellos, los alienigenas jamas regresaron a su dimencion por tener como principal objetivo conquistar la tierra, pero poco a poco esa creacion suya se les salio de control, muriendo la mayoria de los krangs, los pocos que sobrevivieron se esparcieron por el mundo camuflados de personas para aprender mas de los terricolas y asi, obtener otra oportunidad de adueñarse del planeta

Volviendo al tema, tanto splinter como miwa tomaron camino al norte, lamentablemente no por el hecho de que escucharan de wellington, si no por solamente el instinto de sobrevivir

"padre ¿crees que encontremos algun lugar seguro al norte?" Pregunto karai ya fatigada del largo camino que recorrieron, si bien sus habilidades mutantes la ayudan a resistir mas el esfuerzo fisico no era suficiente para mantener el ritmo por varios dias con muy pocos subministros a la mano, ademas de que aun no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la transformacion por lo que solo duraba una hora antes de volver a su estado humano

"Espero que si, los ultimos lugares a los que llegamos estaban repletos de esas cosas" splinter igualmente estaba agotado por tan gran esfuerzo, sin embargo no se detendria ni aunque estuviera herido de gravedad, el tenia el gran deseo de volver a ver a sus hijos y sentia que ellos fueron por aquella direccion "_ya voy hijos mios_"

"_espero que se encuentren bien chicos_" fue lo que penso karai cambiando a estar deprimida, tanto daño les causo por una mentira de... el, de no haber sido asi a lo mejor y hubiera vivido como siempre quizo, rodeada de paz y amor familiar. Pero no todos pueden tener esa oportunidad

Los dos llegaron a un lago que increiblemente el agua era cristalina, tal vez las personas nunca encontraron aquella zona, o estuvo al cuidado de algun ecologista. Sin importar como sobrevivio ambos se arrodillaron en la orilla, juntaron sus manos en forma de plato y recogieron un poco de agua, bebiendola al instante

"Esta agua esta deliciosa" comento karai sonriendo de alivio por haber encontrado aquel liquido vital

"Tuvimos suerte de haberla encontrado, y por lo que parece aun queda peces"

"Bien, buscare algunas cosas para armar una lanza, no me tardo"

"¿que? Espera eso no..." no pudo terminar la oracion pues su hija ya se habia ido "era lo que decia" sin mas que hacer, tomo pocision y comenzo a meditar, un momento de tranquilidad en un lugar tan hermosos era lo que necesitaba

Con karai

Sus pies (en ocaciones cola) la estaban matando, aun asi tenia hambre y buscaria los objetos necesarios para poder obtener su alimento, a menos de que se le apareciera una mesa con un pavo recien hecho, pero esa clase de milagros no existen

"Veamos... no, demaciado humedo... muy pequeño... muy frajil... ¡aja!" Encontro una vara con el tamaño y resistencia adecuada, ahora solo le faltaba buscar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata

Tardo un poco mas en buscar las ramas pues la mayoria se encontraban humedas, lo mas probable es que fuera por alguna lluvia fuera de temporal, en cuanto junto todas las necesarias emprendio el camino de regreso con su padre

"_Es increible lo que puede deparar el destino, antes pensaba que hamato yoshi era el asesino de mi madre, ahora viajo con el sabiendo con serteza que el es mi padre. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo para recuperar lo momentos que perdi con el y con las tortugas, jeje de seguro seriamos la famila mas rara en el mundo_" penso en los moentos que pudieron haber tenido de no haber sido por oroku saki, tan solo de recordarlo la llenaba de ira, el le mintio durante 15 años, la entreno para matar a su padre y la nombro segunda al mando para cumplir sus deseos. Tan solo fue un objeto desecbable para aquel que creia su padre, pero no era mas que un...

"¿que?" al salir de sus pensamientos, se percato de que en frente se encontraba un cuerpo de alguie que a lo mucho tenia 14 años, si lo revisaba bien tal vez encontraria algo util entre sus cosas

Decidida, se acerco lentamente en caso de que el zombie se enterara de su precencia, si es que era uno o un simple muerto, usando la vara que encontro trato de empujar el cuerpo para corroborar si no se movia, al no detectar dicho movimiento se acerco hasta estar a la par y dejarlo boca arriba, el cuerpo tenia puesto una chaqueta de cuero con una capucha, una camisa obscura, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, karai comenzo a urgar entre los bolsillos del pantalon sin encontrar mas que unas llaves. Busco en los de la chaqueta y encontro una foto en la que aparecian 4 personas, era la de su familia antes de toda esa catastrofe, tan felices, tan despreocupados, tan amorosos.

"Hug" escucho un gemido del cuerpo y rapidamente se aparto, pero parecia sin seguir moviendose asi que realizo lo siguiente, no estaba segura pero valia intentarlo. tomo la muñeca izquierda del joven he hizo un poco de presion con los dedos indice y mayor, y con la otra mano libre puso igualmente los dedos antes mencionados pero en la yugular y espero un momento

Era debil, casi imperseptible, pero tenia pulso

Sin titubear cargo al joven con un brazo y con el otro las cosas que ocupaba

Flashback:

Washington D.C., un año antes

era un dia espectacular, el cielo despejado, la temperatura a 25 grados, poco trafico, simplemente un dia perfecto para salir a jugar

"Voy a salir a jugar mamá"

"Esta bien, pero te metes a la hora de la comida ¿de acuerdo alex?"

"Si mamá"

El junto con sus amigos de esa calle se jugaron un partido de futbol, era lo mas comun que se veia en esa parte, y como no si la mayoria de los que viven ahi eran latinos

Despues de que ocurriera una falta a favor de su equipo le toco hacer el tiro de penalti, una vez listo imagino que se encontraba en un gran estadio siendo obacionado por toda la gente. Pega el tiro, el balon sale volando, se acerca a la porteria, el portero no sabe que hacer, llega el balon y...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" todos se olvidaron del juego en cuanto observaron el origen de aquel grito. Justo en la esquina de la calle, una persona se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo mientras que otra persona estaba... ¿devorando la parte superior de la espalda?

"TODOS CONTRA EL" grito uno del grupo comenzando a correr para salvar a la pobre victima, todos los demas los siguieron pero a medio camino axel disminuyo el paso hasta dejar de moverse, noto algo raro en aque sujeto que le impidio seguir, y al percatarse de lo que se trataba grito a todo pulmon

"NO LO HAGAN" pero fue tarde, varios caminantes aparecieron de la nada matando a sus amigos. Estaba atonito ante la escena que precensiaba, con el terror llenando su ser fue directo a su casa a avisar a su madre de lo que observo mas no fue necesario.

"tu padre ya viene, dile a tu hermano que baje enseguida" ella guardo en una maleta comida no persedera mientras que en su bolso depositaba todos los medicamentos que tuviera a la mano

El menor de 9 años jugaba con el playstation 2 cuando alex entro a la carrera "Hermano tenemos que irnos ya"

"¿que? Awwn queria terminar el juego"

"Olvidate del juego, toma toda la ropa que piedas y nos vemos abajo"

"¿y a donde iremos exactamente?"

"¡SOLO HAZLO!" y salio directo a su habitacion

"Huy que genio, ni que fuera para tanto"

Momentos despues

"Oigan ¿por que tanta urgencia en irnos? No termine de jugar shadow the hedgehog"

"Creeme hermano, hay cosas mas importantes en este momento que pasar todo el juego"

"Bueno ¿y papá? ¿no va a venir con nosotros?"

"Claro que si hijo" "_espero que si_"

Sin previo aviso, un auto atravezo el perimetro del jardin de la entrada y comenzo a sonar el claxon varias veces

"Es tu padre"

La familia salio deprisa al auto sin cerrar la puerta, el menor quizo cerrarla pero su hermano mayor le jalo del brazo, entrando ya todos al auto

todo el vecindario se volvio en un campo de guerra, personas que conocian yacian en el suelo en medio de charcos de sangre, otros perseguian a los demas hasta alcanzarlos y devorarlos, toda la familia sobretodo el menor quedaron impactados observando aquel grotesco y aterrador espectaculo

"¡¿que rayos esta pasndo?! ¡¿por que hay gente devorando a los demas?!" Pregunto el menor bastante alterado

"No lo se hijo" respondio el padre igual de alterado

"¡¿de donde vinieron esas cosas?!" Pregunto ahora el mayor

"Dicen que llegaron de nueva york, al parecer ocurrio algo que el gobierno nos oculto"

"¿vamos a morir?" Volvio a preguntar el menor

"Claro que no, vamos a estar bien ¿ok? Vamos a estar bien" respondio la madre tratando de tranquilizar a los hijos "¿por donde es mas seguro?"

"La carretera esta inmovilizada de tantos autos, tal vez podriamos ir mas rapido si vamos por..."

"¡CUIDADO!" fue tarde, el auto impacto contra una barricada mandando a volar al unico que no tenia puesto el cinturon, alex uso los brazos en forma de x a modo de escudo en contra del vidrio, la suerte estaba de su lado pues rodo lo suficiente para evitar el auto que caeria ensima suyo, el vehiculo quedo de cabeza teniendo aun a tres ocupantes

Por desgracia, solo el sobrevivio

Cuando empezo a levantarse, noto que los no-muertos comenzaron a rodear el auto y uno que otro se percato del alimento oculto

"No... no, no, no, ¡no, no! NOOOOOOOOOO..."

Un año despues

Cuando uno se encuentra en estas circunstancias, no hay dia en que te hagas esta pregunta cada vez que te levanta ¿por que debo seguir viviendo?

Alex lo perdio todo, a su familia, amigos, casa, conocidos, todo lo que alguna vez conocio dejo de existir en un dia. Como cereza en el pastel creia que era el unico humano vivo en esa maldita roca azul de mierda, pues desde el primer dia hasta la actualidad no volvio a encontrar aunque fuese una persona viva, realmente viva. Con el paso del tiempo, todas sus emociones que lo caracterizaban como un humano fueron desapareciendo, hasta solo tener una expresion fria pero a la vez melancolica.

"_otro dia_" detuvo su caminar al estar en frente de un grupo pequeño de caminantes, su pelo azabache alargado hasta los hombros por la falta de corte bailo al compas de el viento dandole un aspecto sombrio. Los caminantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y con desespero pero algo lentos fueron tras el, alex solo los observo indiferentes, de su lado derecho tomo su nabaja la cual se encontraba bastante manchada de sangre, se inclino un poco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con todo el grupo, quedando el con sangre en su chaqueta y pantalon "idiotas" murmuro sin cambiar la expresion.

De haber sido por el, se habria quitado la vida hace mucho, sin embargo el creia que el solo hacerlo lo mantendria anclado a la tierra repitiendo la misma escena de su muerte por toda la eternidad. Ademas, el dia que murio su familia se prometio que solo moriria cuando ya no le quedara alimento ni agua, cuando sus energias estuvieran a nada de acabarse, asi para tener una excusa para estar al fin con su familia y no que lo condenaran a ese castigo. Al parecer el dia habia llegado pues no encontro mas comida y estaba a punto de desfallecer, cayo de rodillas y al ultimo su rostro golpeo el suelo

"Al fin, estare con ustedes" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Fin de flashback

alex empezo a abrir los ojos con lentitud, al parecer su dia no era ese, aun no era su momento de muerte

"Ya despertaste, pense por un momento que estarias inconsiente hasta mañana" al momento que su vista se esclarecio, observo a una rata gigante con un atuendo oriental sentado en pocision de loto (exepto por las manos) con los ojos cerrados "agradecele a mi hija que te encontro"

"¿ha?"

"Deja me presento, mi nombre es hamato yoshi, pero puedes decirme splinter"


	10. ¿es una imaginación?

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, para ambos esto era bastante incomodo pues no hubo platica, apenas si cruzaron miradas por un buen rato

"Es oficial, ya me volvi loco" declaro el joven sin cambiar su expresion

"¿volverte loco? ¿y eso por que?"

"Me sorprende que siendo parte de mi imaginacion preguntes tal tonteria"

Si bien, splinter queria decir que era real y no producto de su imaginacion, prefirio fingir que si lo era "¿lo dices por mi apariencia?"

"No solo por eso"

"¿y entonces por que?"

"Por que ninguna rata usaria una indumentaria oriental ni una espada"

"provengo de japon, pero dime ¿por que estas solo? ¿acaso nadie te acompaña?"

"Bueno, responderte seria una estupides sobretodo por que tu provienes de mi cabeza, por lo que tendrias mis recuerdos, pero al menos matare el tiempo" splinter presto atencion a lo siguiente "desde el dia que el mundo se fue a la mierda perdi todo lo que amaba, familia, amigos, conocidos, todo. A pesar de que trate de buscar aunque fuese una persona lo unico que encontre fueron a esos caminantes, ellos fueron los culpables de mi desgracia. Todo un año completamente solo y aun sigo vivo, un record ¿no crees?. Supongo que solo me queda un momento en la tierra y lo estoy pasando diciendole esto a una rata parlante"

Su tono de voz era tan indiferente, que por un segundo creyo estar frente a un krang, pero luego noto en los ojos de aquel joven algo que ningun robot podria imitar sin importar que avanzada este su tecnologia. No importaba que tan inexpresivo fuera externamente, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza por aquella soledad en la que estaba atrapado, en la que le arrebataron la vida de sus seres amados, en la que sufrio por mucho tiempo

"Ahora es mi turno" volvio a hablar alex "segun tu, alguien me 'salvo' mientras yo esperaba morir y al parecer era tu hija ¿donde esta ella?" A splinter le causo gracia esa pregunta pues en si era bastante ovio, sin embargo alex no lo noto "¿por que sonries?"

"Muchacho, ella esta a un lado"

Busco con la mirada a la susodicha, y en efecto ella estaba dormida un par de metros alejada de el, pero hubo un detalle

"¿no se supone que deberia ser tambien una rata?" Noto la gran diferencia fisica entre el padre y ella, ademas de sus maneras de vestirse ya que la hija llevaba infumentaria estilo metalera (ya saben a cual me refiero)

"Ella tuvo la suerte de no ser fisicamente como yo, por desgracia no es del todo humana"

"¿no es del todo humana? ¿que quiere decir con eso?"

"Es personal, tanto para mi como para mi hija"

"En todo caso, no crean que por mantenerme con vida les voy agradecer, de hecho deberia matarlos por no dejarme morir" un escalofrio recorrio toda su espina dorsal al escuchar tales palabras sobretodo al escuchar su tono de voz, como si el matar no fuera mas que algo comun, no importando su fuese un vivo o muerto "aaahhh pero por algo sucede las cosas, asi que no lo hare"

Eso ultimo lo calmo, sin embargo queria saber un poco mas del muchacho "bueno, ya te dije mi nombre y la de mi hija, me interesa mucho saber con quien estoy conversando"

"En resumen, quieres saber mi nombre" splinter asintio "me llamo Alexander Hernandez Ayala, o simplemente alex"

"_alexander... interesante_" "dime alex ¿tu crees en el destino predeterminado?"

"Si, si no entonces ¿por que sigo vivo? ¿por que no mori yo en vez de mi familia? Yo pienso que el destino me tiene preparado algo, siempre pienso que ese regalo seria el fin de mi existencia terrenal, para poder volver a ver a todos mis seres queridos. No sera hoy, ni quizas mañana, pero algundia obtendre mi obsequio"

El mayor no queria realizar la siguiente pregunta, pero tenia que asegurarse

"Si es asi, entonces ¿por que no te quitaste la vida desde un principio?"

"¿y quedarme atrapado en la tierra repitiendo la escena de mi muerte una y otra vez por toda la eternidad? Ni que fuera idiota"

Por un lado, a splinter se tranquilizo al saber eso, pero por el otro sintio lastima ya que siendo tan joven perdiera todo lo que amaba en el mundo, y todo por los krangs

"Bien, creo que es momento que descansemos, mañana mi hija y yo partiremos"

"¿a donde iran?"

"Nos dirigiremos al norte"

"Que coincidensia, yo tambien voy para haya"

"En ese caso ¿quieres venir con nosotros"

"Pues son imaginarios, asi que no creo que sea necesario... pero ire"

"Muy bien, buenas noches"

"Si claro"

Al amanecer

karai se levanto algo somnolienta, el dormir en el suelo no le ayudaba mucho a su organismo, observo en todas direcciones para ver si no rondaba por ahi algun zombie, luego dirigió su vista al joven que rescato ayer, el cual seguía dormido al igual que su padre

"_¿que era lo que estaba haciendo en esa parte del bosque, sobretodo solo?_" dejo a un sus dudas y se encamino a acearse en el lago, una vez desvestida entro sin preocupación alguna. A pesar de que era temprano el agua se encontraba a una temperatura perfecta para ella, los entrenamientos que recibió dentro del clan del pie le sirvieron para soportar tanto altas como bajas temperaturas. La sensación que le brindaba el agua era tal que la distrajo de su entorno, y con eso me refiero a alguien que apenas despertaba

"... no estoy muerto, maldición" alex se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a estirar su espalda "otro dia" en eso, escucho el sonido del agua, como si algo estuviera dentro. Volteo en dirección al sonido y observo a miwa, cualquiera se hubiera excitado ante tal imagen, pero hasta en eso resulto afectado pues no sintió ni un cosquilleo en verla así "oye tu" karai se sobresalto por aquello y lo vio "yo que tu no me metería ahí"

"OYE ¿QUE TE PASA? PERVERTIDO"

"supuse que dirías eso, en fin salte antes de que las sanguijuelas te succionen lo que te quede de sangre"

"no hay sanguijuelas"

"eso tu lo dices"

molesta salio del lago no sin antes amenazar a alex, cosa que no le importo pero aun así la obedeció

"me podrías decir ¿POR QUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?"

"no lo estaba haciendo, aun así no entiendo por que te molestas si eres producto de mi imaginación"

"¿perdón? ¿yo producto de tu imaginación?"

"si"

y sin previo aviso, karai trato de atacarlo con el objetivo de cortarle la mejilla, tan solo para que supiera que no era imaginación suya, sin embargo lo único que logro fue que le sostuviera el brazo con tal firmeza que sintio dolor, impidiendo así el ataque

"pe-pero ¿como...?"

"acabo de corroborar que tanto tu como tu padre son reales, el solo poder tocarte explica muchas cosas, y con eso descarto la posibilidad de que me haya vuelto loco, pero también comprueba que este mundo se fue a la mierda con lo de las mutaciones" karai se safo de aquel agarre con brusquedad "me dijo el, que ustedes irían al norte y acepte su invitación de seguirlo, pero no significa que sea su aliado de tiempo completo, solo lo seré cuando lo vea conveniente" termando de decir esas palabras se alejo de ella para guardar sus cosas que dejo en el suelo

"este sera un viaje muy largo"


	11. un secreto y el regreso de un enemigo

"¿y bien? Respondan"

La situacion se habia complicado para april y casey, en el poco tiempo que les otorgo kenny el cual fue de unos segundos para pensar trataron de buscar alguna excusa o algo para que el mayor no supiera de sus amigos, clementine los miraba con reproche ya que supo al instante que ellos no revelarian su secreto, despues de un suspiro en el que descargo un poco de tension empezo a hablar

"Su amigo vino cuando el puma nos atacaba, logro matarlo pero resulto herido en el hombro, no fue nada grave" los tres posaron sus miradas en ella "trate de convenserlo para que se quedara y pudieras darle tratamiento kenny, pero el insistio que no era necesario y se marcho"

"... ya veo ¿sabes a donde se fue?" Pregunto el mayor poniendo aun mas nervioso a los dos

"Fue al suroeste, tal vez ya haya llegado"

"En ese caso deberiamos ir"

"¡NO!" gritaron april y casey, kenny los observo extraños asi que april dijo lo siguiente "no pueden ir con ellos por que... por.. que son desconfiados, si desconfian mucho de la gente"

"a-a-a si, ellos los tomarian por enemigos" casey le sigui la corriente, pero en voz baja la regaño por tal excusa

"... bueno, no culpo a sus amigos de que no confien en nadie, en estos tiempos la gente llega a matar por sobrevivir. Pero de igual manera yo llegue a desconfiar de ustedes, ademas eso no justifica que no debamos ayudarlos, sobretodo a tu amigo herido"

"Si pero, es que..."

"clementine prepara las cosas, iremos a buscarlos"

"De acuerdo kenny"

"April ¿puedes cuidar a alvin por un momento?"

"Si claro"

Despues de que kenny le entregara el bebé a O' Neil fue adentro de la cueva para ayudar a clem, los dos se vieron preocupados por la situacion ¿como reaccionara el mayor si ve a cuatro tortugas mutantes? ¿sera peor que con clem?

"¿y ahora que hacemos pelirroja?"

"No lo se, yo... ok, cuando estemos cercas de donde estan ellos, tu de adelantas y les avisas, yo tratare de mantenerlos ocupados"

"Pero ¿que les digo?"

"Yo que se, solo hazlo cuando yo te diga"

Minutos mas tarde / en otro lugar

"¡ERES UN NECIO DONNIE!"

Tal como lo predijo el genio, leo, rapha y mikey se encontraban regañandolo por su accion de la madrugada, la verdad no era nada dificil notar la sangre que aun le brotaba cuando regreso, ademas de que por las bajas temperaturas estuvo a nada de tener hipotermia

"Chicos se que estan enojados conmigo, pero la buena noticia es que encontre a april y casey"

"SI PERO ¿A QUE PRECIO?" pregunto leo bastante enojado "esa niña que te disparo casi te mataba, de no ser por que se encontraba aturdida ya serias un zombie"

"Pudiste meternos en mas problemas de los que ya tenemos donnie, ademas ¿y si te disparaban en el corazón o la cabeza?" Lo regaño el menor

"Pero eso no paso, solo recibi un tiro en el hombro eso es todo"

"Igual te pudo haber matado, no importa si tuvo mala punteria o que era una niña" le recrimino el de rojo "te daria una paliza por lo que hiciste, pero ya alguien se me adelanto"

"Dinos donde se encuentran donnie" pregunto leo mirandolo con seriedad

"Estan en una cueva al noreste de aqui, si vamos corriendo llegaremos en medio dia"

"Con tu condicion no sera posible, recuerda que perdiste sangre en tu regreso"

"No fue tanta"

"No importa, iremos caminando y punto"

tras lo ultimo dicho, leo fue a recoger sus cosas tal como sus otros hermanos, donnie sin embargo se quedo sentado enfadado por lo sucedido, el solo queria ayudar a encontrar a los chicos, ademas de que no tenia idea de que una niña con pistola seria un gran problema. Despues de un par de minutos se levanto de su lugar, tomo sus cosas y emprendio el camino para llevar a sus hermanos al lugar donde se encontraban los dos faltantes

Horas despues / Con casey y april

Un par de escalas tecnicas (por parte de casey) y la alimentacion de AJ fueron los unicos impedimentos para que el grupo siguiera su camino, con cada metro que caminaban los nervios de ambos chicos aumentaban considerablemente pues kenny no era de esa clase de personas que entenderia todas las cosas (de hecho ni ellos) ya que el les llego a comentar de lo sucedido dias atras en una ferreteria, con un chico ruso y con una mujer el cual no se molesto en mencionarla. Clementine se mantuvo vigilandolos durante el trayecto, a pesar de que se veian como 'inocentes' no les tenia buena vibra por el hecho de ocultar tal cosa, aunque tampoco los debua culpar por proteger a sus amigos pero en la situacion actual no debian tomar riesgo, no despues de lo que hizo bonni y mike, pero el que les metio esa die de traicionarlos, despues de todo lo que sucedio, fue el chico ruso arvo. Desde un principio no confio en el, pero le tuvo lastima y le dio algunas medicinas para su grupo ¿y que recibio a cambio? Un tiro con una escopeta que por poco y la mata

A pesar de eso, por mas loco que sonara trataba de perdonar a bonni y a mike, la ultima vez que hablo con el le pregunto la razon de sus acciones, el solo le dijo que arvo no les dejo alternativa lo que significa que a lo mejor y los amenazo de muerte

"_A proposito ¿que habra sido de ellos?_"

En alguna parte

El sonido de un disparo resono en todo el lugar, para luego ser acompañado por el tipico sonido de un cuerpo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, sin embargo no era de ningun caminante

"Eso te pasa por amenazarnos hijo de puta"

Arvo, quien hace tan solo unos instantes les tenia en la mira con la escopeta ahora se encontraba en el suelo y con un disparo en la cabeza

"Mike ¿que hiciste?" Pregunto bonnie por simple inercia

"El maldito nos quizo matar desde un principio, solo fuimos herramientas para el"

"Entonces ¿que haremos?"

"Dejaremos el cuerpo para que los caminantes lo aprovechen, se lo merece"

"Bueno, en ese caso vere cuanto queda en el almacen"

para fortuna de ellos, llegaron a la misma ferreteria donde fueron esclavos de carver, pero siendo ahora un lugar sin un alma les serviria de refugio por un buen tiempo

"Esta bien, yo vigilare la zona de descarga"

Una cosa en particular si era muy curiosa, tenian todo lo necesario para incluso vivir por 2 meses o mas y sentian que era demaciado, traicionar la confianza de kenny y clem fue lo peor que hayan podido hacer pero no tenian de otra

Mike uso unos binoculares que se encontro por ahi para observar el entorno por si algun caminante se acercaba, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado

"P-p-pero ¿que demonios?"

Era cuatro figuras pero no se tambaleaban como un caminante ni tenian aspecto humano

El primero de ellos parecia como un tigre, pero con armamento y vestimenta extraña, el segundo se acercaba mas a una persona, pero su rostro no se lograba distinguir gracias a la capucha de la gabardina y la bufanda que cubrian su rostro, los otros dos solo necesitaron de una descripcion corta: uno era un perro-lobo y el otro un pez

Sin que el lo supiera, ante el estaban los sujetos que lo devolveria a el y a bonni a su estatus de esclavoz sobretodo por parte del lider

Oroku Saki-Destructor

* * *

><p>siento de nuevo la tardanza, sigo con problemas menores que resolver<p>

ademas estoy en un nuevo proyecto algo raro, un crossover de dragon ball z con resident evil, ya estan los primeros 4 capitulos por si les interesa

se llama Resident Evil Z (por ahora)


	12. refuerzos

Ya habian recorrido un buen tramo del camino y el agotamiento se hacia presente en ellos. April estaba por tener un ataque de nervios pues por alguna razon sentia que estaban mas cerca del campamento lo cual era ilogico por que, si bien no recordaba el camino que recorrio cuando fue auxiliada por kenny y clementine sabia a la perfeccion que fue mas largo el tramo.

Casey era el que se encontraba mas normal, aunque solo era por el frio que lo hacia temblar, justificando asi los nervios que tenia al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban las tortugas, eso y que no era bueno soportando ese tipo de temperaturas

Clementine no les quitaba la mirada de encima, desde hace un par de kilometros empezo a sospechar que tenian un plan para evitar que los descubrieran, si sus dichosos amigos eran iguales a como los 'amigos' de carver no lo pensara dos veces, los mataria en ese instante

Por parte de kenny, su herida en el ojo ya le estaba cobrando la factura, el otro que se encontraba sano se cansaba muy rapido por lo que en pequeños ratos mantenia ese ojo cerrado, llegando a caminar a ciegas

AJ era el unico que por ahora no se quejaba, los cuidados que le brindaba tanto el mayor como la niña lo mantenia tranquilo aunque tambien ayudaba las muecas que le hacia casey para mantenerlo entretenido

"¿no ves al tal donnie clem?" Pregunto kenny manteniendo la guardia en alto, segun el recordaba esa zona se encontraba repleta de caminantes ocultos

"Aun no. April, este es el camino para llegar con tus amigos ¿no?"

"Sinceramente no se, no prestamos mucha atencion al panorama cuando escapamos de los zombies"

"Yo a lo unico que preste atencion fue a salvar mi pellejo" contesto casey mientras cargaba al niño, a decir verdad su rostro era perfecto para mantener riendo a Alvin

"Bueno no importa, april" la nombrada dirigio la mirada a kenny "¿como son tus amigos?"

"¿como son?"

"Si, necesito saber como son fisicamente, o por lo menos tener una idea para poder identificarlos"

"No creo que sea necesario kenny, en cuanto lleguemos le dire quienes son"

"¿por que?"

"Es... algo dificil de explicar"

"pues el describir fisicamente a una persona no es complicado"

"No podria entenderlo"

"Tal vez si le dices a kenny lo entienda, no pierdes nada con hacerlo" comento clementine con los brazos cruzados

"Si tienen alguna malformacion o algun otro detalle no se preocupen, no soy alguien que discrimina"

"No es eso, es que..."

El sonido de una rama la interrumpio, tal como un acto reflejo los cuatro entraron en alerta

"No es por ofenderlos pero ¿piensan defenderse sin un arma?" Pregunto clementine notando que los dos adolecentes no llevaban consigo un arma de fuego

"Siempre lo hemos hecho asi" contesto casey

"En ese caso dame a AJ" cumpliendo con la peticio casey le entrego el pequeño a clem

Con cuidado, siguieron caminando tratando de evitar hacer ruido, lo ultimo que querian en estos momentos era enfrentarse a los caminantes

El sonido de pisadas los tensaba a mas no poder, al parecer lo que sea que los estuviera acechando se encontraba al frente de ellos

"_Espero que solo sea un animal_" penso kenny temiendo mas por lo que le pase a los demas que por si mismo

Una figura extraña empezo a emerger de la sombra que brindaba los pinos en ese momento, el grupo suspiro aliviado al notar que aquella sombra caminaba a cuatro patas ya que por lo general los caminantes solo tienen dos formas de ir de un lugar a otro: de pie o arrastrandose

Pero lo que vieron despues les congelo la sangre

"Debe ser una puta broma"

Lo que antes fue una manada de perros salvajes, ahora era un grupo de 5 monstruos come carne, todos se encontraban en un estado deplorable, gran parte de la piel les fue arrebatada mientras que lo poco que les quedaba colgaba a ya casi de caerseles, sus ojos estaban literalmente en blanco y los colmillos enegresidos por la sangre que les quedo en el ocico

"¡¿ahora son perros?!" Pregunto alarmado casey

"Tal parece que si ¡TODOS CORRAN!"

En ese punto, el agotamiento fisico de sus cuerpos se habia desvanecido como por arte de magia, corrieron a todo lo que podian para salvarse de los perros zombificados aunque kenny y clem notaron que los dos jovenes estaban en mejor condicion que ellos pues sin darse cuenta los estaba dejando atras

para su desgracia, un grupo de caminantes aparecieron de la nada con las mismas intenciones que los caninos. Rodeados y sin ninguna salida a su disposicion no les quedo de otra mas que dar pelea

Kenny trato de disparale a uno de los perros fallando en el primer intento, de milagro logro esquivar el ataque rodando en el suelo. Otro de aquellas criaturas intento matarlo en lo que se encontraba distraido pero april intervino arrojando su tessen al lado derecho del craneo, rapidamente fue a tomarlo para arrojarlo a uno de los caminantes llegando a decapitarlo. 3 de los caminantes fueron tras casey al igual que uno de los perros, no tuvo problemas en acabar con los caminantes pero al hacer eso se distrajo del perro el cual se encontraba a casi nada de morderlo, por fortuna clementine disparo en el cuello logrando apartarlo mas no asi lo mato, sin perder tiempo corrio directo para sestarle una patada que le termino por arrancarle la cabeza

"Gracias" decia casey, clem solo asintio para seguir con su deber, otro de los perros trato de abalazarse sobre ella sin embargo disparo en el momento adecuado, para su desgracia tanto ella como kenny se quedaron sin municiones para seguir resistiendo

april y casey quisieron continuar con el ataque ya que ellos no necesitaban de municion alguna pero de ser asi, moririan al instante por el trabajo doble

Desde el comienzo del ataque, AJ no paraba de llorar por el ruido que generaban los disparos y las constantes sacudidas de clementine cuando corria. El sonido que producia el niño era como un llamado a los caminantes para su gran festin

"Escuchen, no importa lo que pase quiero que se vayan" les ordeno... ¿casey?

"Olvidalo niño, no dejare que ustedes se encarguen solos de los caminantes" respondio kenny sin dejar de ver a los enemigos

"Ademas, por si no lo han notado no hay ninguna salida disponible" completo clementine abrazando a Alvin. Primero muerta a dejarles al pequeño como postre

Rodeados y con pocas probabilidades de poder vivir para contarlo, se prepararon para lo que llegara primero. Casualmente dos de los perros que quedaban decidieron ir por clem y AJ

"NO CLEM" grito kenny interponiendose entre las criaturas y su amiga, cerro los ojos al instante esperando asi la muerte, una agonisante muerte

"¡COMAN ESTO!" o no

Para sorpresa del pescador, en cuanto abrio los ojos se percato que ambos monstruos quedaron inertes en la nieve con una especie de arma rara en cada craneo, tan solo giro la cabeza para ver quien fue el responsable de tal acto y tuvo la ligera sospecha que fue uno de los dos adolecentes

pero ninguno de ellos fue

De ser solo cuatro personas y un bebé la cifra aumento a 8 (y un bebé), pero lo que realmente fue sorprendete era que los otros cuatro no eran humanos, eso lo supo de tan solo verlos, eran...

"¿tortugas guerreras?"

"_al menos este anciano se acerco_" penso rapha al recordar a mordida de araña quien siempre les decia ranas, y no tortugas

Ahora la situacion se puso a su favor, pero el problema aun vigente era la reaccion de kenny al verlos


	13. encuentros inesperados

El crujido de un craneo siendo atravesado fue lo que declaro el fin de aquel problema con los caminantes, todos los cuerpos que amenazaban con devorarlos yacian inertes en el suelo gracias a la gran ayuda de los hamato, de no ser por ellos los demas ya hubieran muerto

"¡Apill ¿estas bien?!" Pregunto donnie al acercarse con la pelirroja

"Si, gracias a que vinieron a tiempo"

"¡¿donde diablos estaban?! Los estuvimos buscando como locos" pregunto raphael a casey

"solo disfrutando del paisaje, ¡corriamos por nuestras vidas raphael! ¿que esperabas?"

La discusion entre ellos dos no se hizo esperar, Leonardo y Miguel Angel revisaban los cuerpos por si alguno seguia en movimiento.

"¿como estas de tu herida?" Pregunto april preocupada

"Estoy mejor... auch"

"Ups, perdon"

"No importa"

"Oye pero ¿como supieron que nos encontrabamos aqui?"

"No sabiamos, teniamos planeado ir caminando a donde se escondian pero donnie se fue corriendo a pesar de estar en esas condiciones, entonces lo perseguimos y la verda no entiendo de donde diablos consiguio energias para correr tanto, el caso es que se iba agotando y cuando estabamos a punto de alcanzarlo..." rapha contaba como fue que los llegaron a encontrar, pero leo lo interrumpio

"Escuchamos el sonido de un bebé llorando, seguido de disparos que provenian de aqui"

"Pensabamos por un momento que era alguien mas, pero al verlos nos sorprendieron" completo mikey mirandolos seriamente

"donnie pudiste lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas"

"No tanto si no te... si no los hubiera encontrado"

"Oh donnie" como recompenza le dio un no tan fuerte abrazo, algo que el genio agradecio al destino pues cada expresion como un abrazo o mejor aun un beso en la mejilla era mas que suficiente para el.

"Emmmm chicos" casey les llamo la atencion mirando con temor a otro lado, al recibir su atencion se percataron de por que casey les hablo de forma temblorosa. Kenny se encontraba recargado en un arbol usando su brazo y mano como soporte y el brazo derecho para cargar a AJ ya que la pelea con los caminantes le causo lesion en la rodilla por caer mal en una esquivada, pero tanto el como clementine que se encontraba a un lado suyo los observaban fijamente.

"¿quien de ustedes es donnie?" Pregunto el

Algo temeroso, el genio respondio "soy yo... señor"

"Sabes, si no fuera por que se terminaron mis municiones, les hubiera volado la cabeza en el momento que los vi" respondio Kenny serio. la pelirroja y el azabache sintieron un escalofrio al escuchar tales palabras mientras que los hamato solo lo miraban "pero al parecer la suerte esta de su lado jejeje, april ayudame" la nombrada fue a cumplir con el pedido tomando el brazo izquierdo y rodear su cuello con el mismo. Clementine hizo su parte al ponerse por debajo de AJ y sujetar la cintura "Oh mierda"

"Deje de moverse, empeorara la herida" ordeno el de morado

"Estoy bien"

"No, no lo esta. Dejeme ayudarlo"

"¿lo dice el que esta igual que yo?"

"Haga lo que dice, sabe tratar las heridas" comento rapha

"Tu no me dijiste que era el medico del grupo april" decia clem mirando a la pelirroja, ella solo respondio con un 'ups', despues de un rato donatello le habia aliviado un poco el dolor de la rodilla pues detecto que el hueso inferior quedo fuera de su lugar, lo unico que tuvo que hacer fue acomodarselo y recomendarle no esforzarla de mas, llegandole a prestar su baston boo para que se apoyara en ella. A veces lo basico resulta muy util

"Bien, supongo que lo de hace un rato no fue una presentacion muy formal que digamos asi que, ¿cuales son sus nombres?"

"Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, soy el mayor y el lider de mi grupo. Pero puede usted llamarme leo" se presento el de azul

"Con que leo ¿eh? ¿y tu rojo?"

"Raphael, solo digame rapha" era de esperarse que el rudo de la familia respondiera asi de grosero, tambien era de esperarse que su lider le diera un codazo por debajo de las costillas lo que provoco reir un poco al mayor.

"Ok rapha, bueno de ti donnie solo se el diminutivo ¿cual es tu nombre real?"

"Donatello"

"Ok, ¿y tu debes ser?"

"Miguel Angel Hamato, puede llamarme mikey"

"_Estos chicos debieron perder a alguien importante, tal como yo perdi a mi familia_" "bien, creo que nos toca presentarnos, me llamo Kenny y ellos dos son Clementine y Alvin Junior"

"No podria decir que fue un gusto en conocerlos, no por la apariencia si no mas bien por... bueno lo que le paso a su hermano donnie" decia clem recordando lo sucedido, en ese momento raphael se le acerco

"¿a si que tu le disparaste?" Ella asintio confirmando lo dicho "bueno, debo admitir que me hizo gracia que donnie no esquivara una simple bala" luego escucho un ¡oye! Por paete del genio "pero no vuelvas a dañar a el o a otro de mis hermanos ¿entendido?"

"Claro"

Kenny tenia una duda del destino de ellos asi que les pregunto "oigan ¿y a donde se suponen que van?"

"Vamos rumbo a un lugar llamado wellington, segun escuchamos en ese lugar hay comida, refugio, medicamentos, etc." Respondio leo "¿usted sabe donde se encuentra?"

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas y no tuvo otra opcion mas que decirles la situacion de la comunidad "claro, se donde se encuentra. Pero hay un problema"

"¿problema? ¿y cual seria?"

"clementine y yo llegamos a wellington antes de siquiera conocer a casey y april, cuando llegamos nos dijeron que ya no habia cupo y que esperaramos dos meses para poder ingresar"

"Entonces significa que..."

"Si van les diran lo mismo, y siendo sincero no creo que acepten a mutantes"

"Esa parte ya lo sabiamos" contesto rapha "¿que haremos ahora leo?"

El de azul queria responder esa pregunta, pero wellington era todo lo que les quedaba, era su luz en toda la obscuridad del mundo y ahora ni sus dos amigos humanos podran ingresar. Tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

"Que les parece si vienen con nosotros, conocemos un lugar que no esta del todo mal" sugirio el mayor "pero antes necesitamos algunas municiones y creo que estos hijos de puta tienen" apunto a los cadaveres, despues de una corta inspeccion a los cuerpos todos comenzaron el recorrido (para algunos de nuevo) a la cueva.


End file.
